


"You Belong with Me" Sean/Alex

by TheGirlontheEdgeofForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I love myself, M/M, Taylor Swift Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever/pseuds/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a parody of "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift; I Havshee'd it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Belong with Me" Sean/Alex

You’re on the phone with Taylor; she’s upset,  
‘Cause you’re sharing a bed with this redhead,  
and she doesn’t go to Xavier’s school like we do.

I’m in our room, it’s another one of those nights;  
we’ve been discussing things she wouldn’t like,  
and she’ll never understand your ways like I do.

‘Cause she wears cute skirts and I wear plaid shirts;  
she’s a country star and I’m just a screamer,  
dreaming about the day when you finally see,  
that she’s just some country freak.

Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you?  
I’ll back you up against the Hellfire club;  
She can’t help ‘cause she’s Taylor,  
and with her you can only fuck up.  
Why can’t you see? You belong with me.

Going flying with you in our suits,  
knowing this is something you and she will never do,  
and I can’t help but wish it was just me and you.

And you’ve got powers that could warm an entire town,  
but you’ve had to hide yourself since she came around.  
You say it’s okay, ‘cause you can control yourself,  
but I feel like she’s making your life a living Hell.

She has long blonde hair and I’m just a ginger;  
She’s a country star and I’m just a screamer,  
dreaming about the day where you finally see  
that she’s just a country freak.

Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you?  
I’ll back you up against the Hellfire club;  
She can’t help ‘cause she’s Taylor,  
and with her you can only fuck up.  
Why can’t you see? You belong with me.

And I’ll be sitting in your dorm with you  
when you know it won’t work out;  
‘Cause you belong with me.

I’ll take you flying when you feel grounded;  
I’ll cheer you up when you feel bounded;  
And I know your personality and your painful history,  
and we both know she doesn’t love you quite like me.

Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you?  
I’ll back you up against the Hellfire club;  
She can’t help ‘cause she’s Taylor,  
and with her you can only fuck up.  
Why can’t you see? You belong with me.

Baby, I think we both see,  
that you belong with me.


End file.
